


Personal

by lily_larrie



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 睡不著的時候總得找點事情做消磨時間。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Personal

他發誓他真的試過了，但沒辦法，他睡不著。  
Neil也不是個淺眠的人，但他莫名其妙的驚醒了。興許是路途過於顛簸吧，於是他一醒來就跟那雙他很熟悉的眼睛在黑暗中四目相交，而他甚至都沒來得及等到讓自己聚焦完成，只依稀覺得果然是這雙眼睛裡的堅定讓他總能夠為他做這麼多事。  
任何事，義無反顧的。  
「你真的睡不著？」Neil先開口了，他的意識逐漸開始清醒，話音裡還帶著一點迷濛、但可以感受到他還是忍不住想笑。  
Neil對他的態度總是這樣，一點點的無奈、還有更多的妥協。似乎他總是會對他有無限的容忍度，沒有什麼例外。  
「……別笑了。」他敏銳的察覺到那一絲笑意，有些不自在，但又有點想跟著笑。誰知道為什麼，也許得歸功於金髮男人的笑容太有渲染力了，在這個所有的過去都成為新的未來的故事裡，實在是不得不接受他做什麼都能掀起自己心中的一陣波瀾的事實。  
「好吧。」Neil嘆了口氣，就像他早就預料到了一樣：「那你想不想做點什麼？」  
他愣住了，接著非常直白的告訴對方自己腦海裡浮現的第一個想法：「……你還想給我講物理嗎？」  
Neil差點忍不住大笑出聲。  
「不是吧，我在你眼裡就是這麼沒情趣的一個人？」他甚至開始思考自己究竟是在哪個環節出錯了。  
「我還記得剛才Kat都快痛死了，你還在她旁邊給她上一點都不有趣的物理課——嘿，你輕一點。」  
「抱歉。」Neil維持著壓在男人身上的姿勢，雖然的確是放輕了力道但是從他的神情裡當然是沒能看出幾絲道歉的意味，在他爬上這張隔壁床的時候似乎就已經篤定主意要親自示範自己到底是多麼的有「情趣」了，在他道歉著的時候甚至已經開始給自己寬衣解帶，很快的就沒剩下多少布料還掛在他身上、似乎他也非常習慣在這個男人面前赤身裸體了，絲毫沒有一點扭捏矜持的樣子。  
「……你是故意給她注射那管鎮定劑的嗎？」他忍不住問道，他已經硬了，不過這時他還有餘力瞥了一眼仍然熟睡著的Kat，直到Neil的下一步動作徹底把他的注意力完全拉走。  
老天，他在給自己口交。  
Neil毫不費力的就將整根都含了進去，技巧嫻熟得讓他嫉妒了起來。他幾乎不敢想像為什麼這傢伙能夠這麼熟練， 但一邊卻又格外誠實的忠於慾望，抓著Neil的頭髮往下壓的同時卻也擔心自己是否用力過猛、會不會傷到對方，不過Neil看上去倒是很享受這種粗暴的性愛，甚至偶爾還會抬頭用快被逼出生理淚水的雙眼試探的捕捉他的反應。  
簡直犯規。  
如果現在告訴他這是一場精心策劃的犯罪，他想他一定會相信的。  
誰讓Neil這個小混蛋，把他吸得神魂顛倒就算了，還就這麼放任自己射在他嘴裡。看到Neil舔著唇邊溢出的白色濁液，那一副滿足的樣子完全能讓他立刻再硬起來。  
但他手上的傷似乎還沒恢復到允許他就這麼把人翻過來壓在身下。Neil似乎察覺到了什麼，但他沒有說、所以他也不問，又或者這個金髮的男人只是過於主動，看起來他迫不及待的想要進展到下一步。  
而他的確用行動證明了自己是個講求效率的人，同時也富有情趣。  
略微乾澀的內裡只是草草用兩指擴張了一下，便急著要完全吞下剛洩過一回卻看起來仍然精神著的巨物。Neil似乎很享受火熱的性器蹭在穴口邊的感覺，要不是過於期待更多的快感、以及考慮到這實在不是一個什麼太浪漫的情況，也許他還會再這麼磨一會兒。好不容易才進去了一點，Neil便緊咬著唇試圖讓那尺寸大概超過了平均不只一點的性器更深入自己的內裡。過了一會兒他總算讓自己的後穴完整的接納了那又非常給面子的完全硬起來的性器，他想他大概適應得足夠好了，一坐起身便又毫不猶豫的坐到最底。  
那一下讓他們倆都發出了舒服的喟嘆。  
Neil似乎打定主意要把主控權把握在手上，他就這麼自己坐在他身上、奮力的上下擺動精壯的腰，他這才注意到Neil果然是那個能夠跟他出生入死的夥伴，在這麼微弱的光線照映下都可以瞥見對方的身材是多麼的美好，他甚至產生了一種Neil根本是在用他的後穴來操自己的錯覺，於是他決定在下一次Neil往下坐的時候主動向上挺胯。這突如其來的一下自然讓騎得正歡的男人措手不及，但他似乎上癮了，嘴裡神智不清的喊著還要、全然拋開了什麼在性事裡本來就不需要的自尊，而嘗到了甜頭了那人當然很樂意聽命，他想他跟Neil之間的性事真是契合到可怕，在那麼多眼神裡的化學反應似乎還不足以證明這簡直不像是第一次的情況會真實出現。  
但已經發生的事情就是發生了，不是嗎？

「只是我的個人觀點，但我覺得……」Neil還輕喘著氣，此刻他已經躺在了他身邊、體力好得不像是剛經歷過一場激烈的性愛一樣：「我覺得你很適合跟我這樣的人談一場認真的戀愛。」  
「而你還不願意告訴我你的人生故事？」他輕挑了下眉。  
Neil又笑了起來。

「再等會兒，再一下。我會在結束以後告訴你的。」


End file.
